Balala, Little Magic Fairy
Balala, Little Magic Fairy Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙 'Plot' In the Magical World of Fairy Castle, the Fairy Queen is the leader. She knows how to apply the magic to help others. One day the evil dark fairy Luna steal the Magic Fairy Stone to practicing black magic, she want to get the highest magic secret and later hided to the human world. The Stone was guarded by the little blue fairy, Sally, in order to redeem, she was been ordered to pursue the Magic Fairy Stone by also go to the human world. Hiding in the music box, Sally had come to a house and becomes the caretaker of two girls (Maggie and Michelle) that are destined to become her Magical Fairies partners, which, the Queen approved, and Maggie and Michelle have to learn how to help the others with their new magic taught by Sally. Now, the three Fairies have to fight with the evil fairy Luna and her new apprentice Lily with the target of get the Stone back to the Magical Fairy World. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Rainbow Heart Stone Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之彩虹心石 'Plot' After the faires defeated Gunala, the Evil Goddess. Another crisis hit the Fairy Castle!! The magical energy of the world has been devouring by the evil wizards. The Rainbow Flower, the source of the magic power is soon to be withered, which will destroy the world of Fairy Castle. Only to found the legendary Rainbow Heart Stone, and let the stone re-collect all the essential energy can save the world. To solve this Biggest crisis in the history of the Fairy Castle, Prince YouLe,Sally and their new friend XiaoQian, have to go back to the human world,reunited with Maggie and Michelle,to fight the evil again. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparents Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' Transformations Spells 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Miracle Dance Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之奇迹舞步 'Plot' The kingdom of Gemini is attacked by the evil Queen Halle. The twin princesses of the kingdom are missing, so as the important Night Star Box, which has affected planets including Earth. The fairy Queen had sent prince YouLe and Sally to Earth, looking for the Night star Box with the help of Maggie and Michelle. And the gang found out one of the girls who take dance lessons with Maggie and Michelle, is one of the missing princesses, BeiBei! The mission to find the Night Star Box and the other still missing princess, YaYa is now on the shoulder of the fairies..... 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Live Action Movies' 'First Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy (2013)' Chinese Title:巴啦啦小魔仙大電影 Airdate: January 31, 2013 The story takes place in the beautiful Magic Fairy World. The "Star key", related to the immortal destiny, fall to the human world and lost between the humanity. In consequence the legendary magic fairy is affected and a devastating crisis hit the planet even almighty magic fairy queen is in danger ...... who is behind the crisis? Sally, with a new upgrade magical wand, return to the human world. The little sisters Maggie and Michelle, co-guardians of positive energy, join forces with Sally to defense the Magic Fairy Castle ...... 'Second Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Magic Trial (2014)' Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之魔法的考驗 Airdate: January 23, 2014 The magic fairies Sally, Maggie and Michelle go unintentionally into the depths of the spirit garden. In the Chamber of Secrets, they set free a magic genius, the Elf Fee Dopa, an evil wizard. The Elf Fee Dopa has powerful black magic and enter to the human world to destroy it. At the critical moment, the little magic fairies including BeiBei and the help of YouLe, come together to overcome difficulties and resolve the conflicts of the story. 'Picture Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Dream Melody Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之梦幻旋律 'Plot' To help the fairy Queen find her disappeared friend Melody, who was a skillful music fairy from the Music Castle, Sally, Maggie, Michelle and Beibei encountering nine musical magicians and fighting with dark musical witch Voiceless. Sally and the fairies suspect that Melody is connected with the dark power behind the scene. While, what is the truth? 'Episode List ' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' Transformations Spells Others 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Mystery Note Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之音符之謎 'Plot' At Sally's birthday, the magic fairy Queen gave her a precious musical treasure box. The Queen explain the treasure box is filled with the precious stones that have the power of music to help the little mgic fairies in their new mission. Sally, Maggie, Michelle, BeiBei and Youle have to fight again against the evil Queen Halle and her son the prince Omar. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Live Action Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Princess Camellia' Chinese Title:巴啦啦小魔仙之魔箭公主 Airdate: October 01, 2015 The story takes place in the misterious magical world. Princess Camellia has a special ability to communicate with magical beasts. One day, three magical beasts suddenly runaway and flee to the human world. Princess Camellia takes the responsibility to get them back and go to the human world when she mets Sally and her friends. Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Fly though colorful castle (temp.) Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之飞越彩灵堡 'Plot' Not far from the Magical World of Fairy Castle,there is another Magical Kingdom called Colorful Castle. Which is a place full of color,joy and humor,just like a peaceful,carefree paradise... Until one day,at the edge of the Kingdom,There a dark gray island, where the owner of it,The Lord of black curse just woke up from sleep. In order to make his island to become more powerful, he decide to steal the "Color Magic Energy" of Colorful Castle for himself.The Lord sent his men,the Black Bean Soldiers, sneak into the colorful Kingdom, to steal the energy. Witnessing her own people been bullied, the princess of the Colorful Kingdom found herself had no strategy left to try,as herself had been cursed by the mysterious curse,and turn into a little pixie.But she would never thought, there will be three girl from the human world,to be on her side, together,they will dealing with the Lord of the black curse. Also,the peaceful and joyful atmosphere of the kingdom,is going to be changed along with the girls break in. 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' Transformations Category:Live Action Category:Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Chinese Live Action Category:Chinese Cartoon Category:Balala, Little Magic Fairy Page Category:Ongoing